elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable elevator fixtures of ThyssenKrupp elevators that are found worldwide. 2000s to present STEPMODUL After the merger between Thyssen and Krupp, ThyssenKrupp continued producing the black STEPMODUL fixtures only for few times. Later, they updated these fixtures to the current look, which applied for Europe and Hong Kong; all buttons are now aluminium with illuminating (red or blue) halo lamp, and the floor counter have been made larger with large LED dot-matrix. Another version comes with a blue LCD floor indicator which resembles Otis's 2000 LCD floor indicators. Old STEPMODUL TKE STEPMODUL outside indicator.jpg|Thyssen/ThyssenKrupp hall floor indicators (Credit to YouTube user benobve) TKE STEPMODUL indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp STEPMODUL floor counter with LED digital segments (Credit to YouTube user benobve) Thyssen_green_STEP_Basic_indicator.jpg|Different STEPMODUL floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user benobve) New STEPMODUL ThyssenKrupp Modul nameplate ATR.jpg|STEPMODUL nameplate. ThyssenKrupp STEP Module call buttons ATR.jpg|ThyssenKrupp STEPMODUL call station, found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp hall lanterns ATR.jpg|Customized STEPMODUL hall lanterns, found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp STEP buttons.jpg|STEPMODUL car station (credit: Maalit72). ThyssenKrupp STEP blue buttons.jpg|STEPMODUL car station with blue illuminated buttons. ThyssenKrupp Modul indicator ATR.jpg|STEPMODUL inside floor indicator, found in Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta, Indonesia. ThyssenKrupp European STEP floor indicator ATR T14.jpg STEPMODUL.jpg|STEPMODUL floor indicator. TK STEP inner indicator.jpg|STEPMODUL floor indicator (credit: Maalit72). Photos of elevators 001.JPG|STEPMODUL car station (Credit to Benobve - beno.org.uk) Photos of elevators 002.JPG|STEPMODUL LCD floor indicator which resembles Otis's 2000 LCD floor indicator (Credit to Benobve - beno.org.uk) Photos of elevators 003.JPG|STEPMODUL call station (Credit to Argusbus9432) Photos of elevators 006.JPG|STEPMODUL call station (Credit to Joshua Leuty) Photos of elevators 004.JPG|STEPMODUL LCD floor indicator which resembles Otis's 2000 LCD floor indicator. This floor indicator panel is on the outside on the wall (Credit to Argusbus9432) Photos of elevators 005.JPG|STEPMODUL LCD floor indicator which resembles Otis's 2000 LCD floor indicator, without the floor indicator panel on the outside on the door frame (Credit to Joshua Leuty) STEP Module/Module Classic :Not to be confused with Shanghai STEP Electric Corporation. These fixtures are normally found in Asia and Australia, and are based on the STEPMODUL fixtures which are found in Europe. Unlike STEPMODUL, most of the buttons have both illuminating numbers and halo, and comes in four different colors; red, blue, yellow, and green. Early STEP Module fixtures have either rectangular or parallelogram-shaped inner floor indicator display while the latest ones have either octagonal or rounded rectangular-shaped inner floor indicator display. Sometimes, Shanghai STEP PB28 buttons are also used on these fixtures, and due to their similarity with ThyssenKrupp's buttons, some elevator enthusiasts in Asia often mistaken these buttons as ThyssenKrupp's. TK STEP hall indicator.jpg|STEP hall floor indicator. TKE STEP Module hallindicator.JPG|2008 STEP Module Classic hall floor indicator. TKStepModule2015HallStation.png|2015 STEP Module duplex hall call station. TKE STEP Module callstation 2008.JPG|2008 STEP Module Classic hall station. TK STEP buttons.jpg|STEP Module buttons with red halo. TK STEP buttons W46.jpg|2003 STEP Module buttons. ThyssenKrupp_STEP_Classic.png|STEP Module buttons with yellow orange halo. TKStepModuleButtons2015.png|2015 STEP Module buttons TKStepModule2015Handicapped.png|2015 STEP Module handicapped panel dsc07211av6.jpg|Early STEP floor indicator display commonly found in Asia. (credit: ). Capture_2013081014209.jpg|Another early STEP floor indicator display commonly found in Asia. Screenshot_2015-02-23-23-55-12-1.png|Older ThyssenKrupp STEP Module car floor indicator. TKE STEP Module indicator 2008.JPG|2008 STEP Module Classic floor indicator. TK STEP indicator.jpg|Newer STEP Module Classic floor indicator. TKE floor indicator JKT.jpg|Another style of ThyssenKrupp LED floor indicator, which is rounded rectangular and has an orange LED. TKStepModuleSquare.png|Another style of ThyssenKrupp LED floor indicator, which is square TKStepModule2015Ind.png|2015 STEP Module car floor indicator TKE STEP Module carstation 2008.jpg|2008 STEP Module Classic car station with Shanghai STEP PB28 buttons. Jakarta - Wisma 46 ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator (46 - 50)|2003 ThyssenKrupp elevator with STEP Module buttons in Wisma 46, Jakarta, Indonesia. STEP Solid Besides the black STEPMODUL fixtures, ThyssenKrupp also continued using STEP Solid fixtures for few times. These fixtures might have been discontinued. Thyssen lifts at dron hospital in Lille (france)|ThyssenKrupp elevator with STEP Solid fixtures in Lille, France (video: benobve) MT 42 These fixtures were made by Schaefer and provided by ThyssenKrupp. They are square buttons and have illuminating halo lamp in red, green, and blue, and sometimes braille as option. ThyssenKrupp 2006.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall station with MT 42 buttons. Found in Shanghai Pudong International Airport Terminal 2 (Shanghai, China) ThyssenKrupp hall fixtures Shanghai.jpg|Another ThyssenKrupp hall station with MT 42 buttons. Found in Shanghai Pudong International Airport Terminal 2 (Shanghai, China) Screenshot_2015-08-07-12-06-30.png|ThyssenKrupp hall station with MT 42 buttons (Credit to Instagram user iniamirulhafiz) ThyssenKrupp hallstation ManhattanSquareJKT.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp hall station with MT 42 buttons. TKE DSC keypad ManhattanSquareJKT.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control keypad with MT 42 buttons. TK_MT42_(2).jpg|ThyssenKrupp MT 42 buttons. Bandung, Cihampelas Walk (Carpark) ThyssenKrupp Parking Elevator|2003 ThyssenKrupp elevators with red MT 42 buttons in Chiampelas Walk (car park), Bandung, Indonesia. Fixtures found in United Kingdom These fixtures are found in the United Kingdom which consists of round buttons with tactile and illuminating halo, and floor counter with STEPMODUL-style LED. ThyssenKrupp Hall Indicator and Lantern.png|ThyssenKrupp UK hall lanterns and indicator. ThyssenKrupp UK Floor Buttons.png|ThyssenKrupp UK round metal buttons with tactile. 247.JPG|ThyssenKrupp UK car station (Credit to Benobve - beno.org.uk) 248.JPG|ThyssenKrupp UK inside floor indicator (Credit to Benobve - beno.org.uk) TK UK floor indicator Barts.jpg|ThyssenKrupp UK inner floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp STEP Basic LED Indicator.png|ThyssenKrupp UK floor indicator. Focus Focus fixtures are normally found in France and the United Kingdom. Made sometime in the early 2000s, these fixtures have metal buttons with either yellow or blue illuminating lamp on the top left corner of the button, and emits a beep when pressed. The main floor button inside have large green star pressel with green lamp. Floor indicators are either electroluminescent display or LCD display. On some early models elevators, the fixtures are keypad type and had ELD floor indicators. Focus fixtures are in compliance with EN 81-70. ThyssenKrupp Focus Indicator.png|Focus ELD floor indicator. TK Focus indicator.jpg|Focus LCD floor indicator (credit to Beno). TK Focus buttons.jpg|Focus buttons (credit to Beno). TK Focus indicatot.jpg|Monochrome Focus floor indicator. TK Focus keypad buttons Lille.jpg|Focus fixtures with keypad-type buttons. TK Focus ELD indicator Lille.jpg|Early Focus ELD floor indicator. Unkown buttons.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Focus keypad car station Early LED Focus floor indicator (Blue version).JPG|Blue version of Early Focus LED floor indicator Top Line Top Line is a fixture line that is only found in Central and South America, normally in Brazil.BOTOEIRAS - ThyssenKrupp Elevadores This fixture has round stainless steel buttons with blue illuminating halo. Floor indicators are either LED dot-matrix or LCD screen. Top Line fixture is divided into two series; Inox and St Steel, which are call buttons and car operating panels series respectively. TK Top Line buttons.png|Top Line St Steel (car operating panel) buttons (credit: ThyssenKrupp Elevadores Brazil). bc33.jpg|Top Line St Steel car operating panel (credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). bh67.jpg|Top Line Inox call button panel (credit: elevatorbob's Elevator Pictures). TK Top Line LED indicator inside.jpg|Top Line inner LED floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Elevator @Iberostar Parque Central Hotel, Havana Cuba|ThyssenKrupp elevator with Top Line fixtures, found in Iberostar Parque Central Hotel, Havana, Cuba (video: vief86mo). DSCF5258.JPG|Early ThyssenKrupp Top Line elevator panel from 2001, branded as Thyssen, La Serena, Chile. High Protection High Protection is a vandal resistant fixture line that is also found in Central and South America, normally in Brazil. This fixture has oval shaped button plate which contains a grey braille plate and a silver round concave buttons with small illuminating lamp on the top left. Floor indicators are either LED dot-matrix or LCD screen. TK High Protection buttons.png|High Protection buttons (credit: ThyssenKrupp Elevadores Brazil). ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevator @Gran Hotel, Camagüey Cuba|ThyssenKrupp elevator with High Protection fixtures, found in Gran Hotel, Camagüey, Cuba (video: vief86mo). TK HP callbuttons.jpg|High Protection call buttons. IMG719.jpg|ThyssenKrupp High Protection call button, Providencia, Santiago de Chile. Soft Press As with Top Line and High Protection fixture lines, Soft Press fixture is only found in Central and South America. It has square STEP Module buttons with illuminating halo (either red or blue) and grey braille plate. Floor indicators are either LED dot-matrix or LCD screen.Sky - ThyssenKrupp Elevadores TK Soft Press.png|Soft Press buttons (credit: ThyssenKrupp Elevadores Brazil). IMG644.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Soft Press call button, La Serena, Chile. Thyssen2.PNG|ThyssenKrupp Soft Press floor indicator, La Serena, Chile. Destination Selection Control The fixtures used in the Destination Selection Control (destination dispatch) are mostly LCD touchscreen. Sometimes a special wheelchair button is provided next to the screen to activate handicap mode. There are also keypad type with Schaefer MT 42 buttons and a small LCD display. ThyssenKrupp DSC Hall LCD Panel.png|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control LCD touchscreen (1) ThyssenKrupp DSC Hall LCD Display.png|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control LCD touchscreen (2) TKE DSC ManhattanSquareJKT1.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control touchscreen (3) TKE DSC ManhattanSquareJKT2.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control touchscreen (4) ThyssenKrupp DSC Carl LCD Display.png|DSC inner LCD floor inducator, with destination floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) in operation|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) in operation (video: mrmattandmrchay). TKE DSC keypad ManhattanSquareJKT.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control keypad with MT 42 buttons. Spanish fixtures These fixtures are found in Spain and Mexico. It is unknown if they are found in any other countries. The buttons are square-ish, with a braille above for horizontal or to the side for vertical, on either a normal vertical panel for car stations or a horizontal panel for car stations. 4278708538_8b62be401e_o.jpg|Spanish ThyssenKrupp horizontal car station (Credit to Flickr user baldiri) Elite Contour :Further information: Epco Fixtures Guide#WNR Signature These are Epco WNR Signature fixtures distributed and branded as "Elite Contour" by ThyssenKrupp Northern in Canada. ThyssenKrupp Northern callbuttons.jpg|Epco WNR Signature/ThyssenKrupp Northern Elite Contour hall station buttons. Fixtures used in South Korea Generic fixtures ThyssenKrupp elevators in United Kingdom and Hong Kong often uses buttons made by Dewhurst or sometimes Switching Components (Dewhurst's subsidiary). There are also few ThyssenKrupp elevators in Asia using fixtures made by STEP. Also as the mention above, Schaefer MT 42 buttons can be provided for some installation. Despite they can provide the counterpart of that, Shanghai STEP EB210 series. In the 21st century, some ThyssenKrupp elevator in the Public Housing Estate blocks and Home Ownership Scheme blocks in Hong Kong are still using Dewhurst fixtures. All of them are US90-15 buttons and UL16 floor indicators (floor indicator standard continued until early-2010s, floor indicator were provided by their own company). File:ThyssenKrupp elevator|One of the ThyssenKrupp elevators in Hong Kong using Dewhurst Compact 2 US91-15 Fixtures. (Video By: CH Chan) File:Thyssenkrupp MRL Traction Elevator @Train Station in China|ThyssenKrupp elevator in Mainland China using STEP fixtures (Video: vief86mo) File:屯門建榮商業大廈蒂森克虜柏(Thyssen Krupp)無機房升降機-0|One of the ThyssenKrupp MRL elevators which are using STEP PB28 Module buttons in Hong Kong (Video By: VIncent561967) File:Newly Modernized Thyssenkrupp Traction Elevator|One of the modernized ThyssenKrupp traction elevators which are using STEP fixtures in Hong Kong. (Video: vief86mo) File:沙田瀝源邨富裕樓蒂森克虜伯無機房升降機|ThyssenKrupp MRL elevators built in 2013 Public Housing Estate blocks using Dewhurst fixtures. In Europe, some ThyssenKrupp elevators often uses fixtures made by Schaefer. Schaefer BudgetLine fixtures are also used for modernization by ThyssenKrupp. References See also *ThyssenKrupp Elevator Fixtures Guide (United States) (for fixtures found in the US) *Thyssen Elevator Fixtures Guide External links *Focus Pushes & Indicators